


Undertale: Rebuilt (Discontinued probably)

by SmellsLikeMettaton, TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphdyne - Freeform, Angst, Author doesn't know how robotics work, Back in the mood to write so LET THE ANGST COMMENCE, Beware of the ships, C r i, Collab with SmellsLikeMettaton because I can, F/F, F/M, Finally updated after forever like dang, I Tried, Idk what to say soooo, It's literally almost been a year oops my bad, M/M, Once again all by myself, Or any science-y stuff really, Or diseases, Or vaccines and stuff, Rip my collabs, Sad Alphys, Sad Mettaton, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Sad everyone all around, Shipping, Short chapter O O P S, Soriel (mentioned), idek, oh well, papyton, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/pseuds/SmellsLikeMettaton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Alphys is troubled by something dire; an occurance that is extremely unforgiving... Will she be able to face the hardships ahead, or fall into despair before it's all over?Note: This is discontinued, but if you'd like to continue it then go ahead and ask!





	1. The Beginning (I know it's just SUCH a creative name just SOOOOOOO original)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a collab with the beautiful and amazingly talented SmellsLikeMettaton (*whispers* SUBSCRIBE TO HEEEEER) who will be doing chapter number 2! I'm really excited to see where she takes this story! I apologise for the reeaaaaally short chapter, as I am not good at writing long chapters/stories.... maybe I can get good, but right now... nah. Please enjoy!

Darkness spread throughout all around her, engulfing everything that contained any sort of life. One by one it consumed her friends in its abyss of black nothingness. She couldn’t scream for them, reach out for them, or move, only able to watch as they began to fall before disappearing into the background. She tried to yell for them, but nothing came out. She tried to SAVE them from the agony of the darkness that spread like a plague, but she couldn’t move. She tried to call for help, for someone, anyone to help her and her friends… but nobody came.

 

She woke up with a scream, tears streaming down her cheeks, beads of sweat running down her forehead like the rapids of Waterfall. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. She was in her bedroom… it was just a nightmare. Even with that knowledge, it was still no less scary. Her attention snapped to the door when she heard metal footsteps rushing to her room and a certain robotic celebrity call to her.

 

“Alphys, darling! Are you alright? What happened?” The doorknob jiggled a little. “Alphys?” 

 

She shook her head a little, trying to shake the memory from her mind… She wouldn’t be able to solve this problem if she kept worrying about some bad dream. 

 

“I-I’m fine, Mettaton! Go back to your charger! It was just a b-bad dream is a-all… r-really, I’m fine!”

 

A soft mechanical sigh could be heard, muffled by the door, then a gentle voice. “Alphys… Please… let me in.” Despite the robot’s calm tone, the royal scientist could feel herself trembling. Slowly, she got up and unlocked the door, allowing Mettaton to enter the room. He knelt down, his grayish-blue glass eyes full of worry. 

 

“Darling… what are these night terrors about? They’ve been going on for 5 days now and you still haven’t uttered a single word about them! You know you can trust me, Alphys… let me help… please.”

His voice along with his big puppy dog eyes staring into her soul made her heart shatter with guilt. She hated lying to him, her own creation, no less, but she just couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth… She just couldn’t! He was already overwhelmed himself with his show, entertaining all of the people who were ill. He didn’t need all of this extra weight on his shoulders…

 

But, then again… How helpful was she really if she was constantly worried about all of these nightmares coming true? Maybe talking about them would ease the anxiety, if only just a little.

 

She whispered in a hushed voice “okay” and sat down on her bed, the television star following after. He rested a hand on her shoulders, reassuring that everything would be okay. She smiled softly and started her explanation. 

 

“I’ve… They…. I can’t move… I-I’m powerless to s-save them… They j-just… Fall and I-I’m the only one l-left… I can’t say anything or d-do anything… It’s like I’m stuck in an i-invisible cage with a g-gag in my mouth… I’m u-unable to call for help o-or rescue th-them… I j-just… I h-have to watch them all disappear a-and… A-and it’s the only thing I c-can see… L-like I’m forced to w-watch it and… A-and…!” She didn’t realise she was crying until two metal arms wrapped around her small form in a tight hug.

 

“Don’t worry, Alphys… No one will die… You’ll find a cure and save everyone… I’m confident that everything will be alright… Now, please… Get some rest… And try to have nice dreams, alright? I don’t want to see you suffer like this…”

 

She leaned against his chest and nodded a little, feeling much safer as she listened to the soft whirring of his gears. It didn’t take long for her to drift back into a sweet slumber, her night terrors no longer plaguing her rest. Mettaton laid her back down in the bed and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

“Goodnight, Alphys… And sweet dreams.”


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to get in touch with SmellsLikeMettaton for a long time, so, unfortunately, I believe I will be working on this project alone. Now, without further ado, I present Undertale:Rebuilt, chapter 2!

Papyrus held his brother close to his chest, forcing down his whimpers of sorrow. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for his brother. None of the doctor's attempts to rid the illness were working, and his older sibling was falling quickly to the cursed disease. Sans just lay in his arms, eyes closed as he savoured his baby brother's caring hold. Papyrus' hugs always were the best.

"B-BROTHER... YOU... YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHO W-WILL I HAVE TO YELL AT FOR STUPID PUNS O-OR TO PICK UP THEIR DIRTY SOCKS OR TAKE CARE OF..? I D-DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE..." He looked down to Sans with magical tears filling his sockets, the thick globs of liquefied magic slipping down his cheek bones and chin, before finally dripping down onto his brother's jacket. Sans' pupils dimmed.

"you can... you can take care of yourself, bro... you're strong, you can do it..." He broke out into a fit of coughing, his body tensing before relaxing once again, closing his sockets.

"g-go tell metta you love him... you can take care of each other... you'll be a-alright..." He felt like he was choking, the tightness in his throat growing more prominent as he spoke.

"t-tell him that if he hurts ya... i'll c-come back from my grave and give 'im a bad time," he muttered with a soft, dry chuckle. Papyrus found no humour in his words.

"S-SANS, NO, YOU'LL... Y-YOU'LL GET BETTER! THE G-GREAT PAPYRUS... C-CAN'T LOSE HIS FAR G-GREATER BROTHER...!" He cried, his voice broken. He feared of being alone, and although Sans was right about him being in love with Mettaton, it would never compare to having his brother by his side. They'd been together since they were children. They'd created a bond that no one could break. 

"'m afraid not, paps... th-this is my end... i love ya, bro..." He raised a hand, cradling Papyrus' cheek. He was going to miss this monster, the one he raised- no... the one whom they raised together. They raised each other. 

"SANS, WHAT... W-WHAT ABOUT THE LADY FROM THE WOODS? TH-THE ONE YOU TALK ABOUT... I KN-KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER... SHE'LL MISS YOU... EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU! I-I WILL MISS YOU..." He pressed their foreheads together, whimpering at the thought that he was powerless against his own brother's immanent demise.

"she'll be fine, paps... they all will... and so will you... alph will save them... i promise, bro..." He was growing weaker, HP slowly reducing. He didn't have much time.

"B-BUT..."

"i love ya, bro... i-it'd be 'ill' of me not t' tell ya that..." He chuckled weakly, in which Papyrus tried to return it. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER..." With those last words, Sans' body chipped as the smaller smiled to him, before shattering into dust. The powder covered his hands, chest, legs, the floor...Everything. 

It was then he realized he was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh okayI had to add in lots of angst. Also decided to add ships so tags will be updated. Aaah, alas,poor Papyrus! Will he get to tell Mettaton his feelings before he, too, descends into the evil hands of Author's sickness??? We shall see!! >:D
> 
> Kudos, comments, and any fanart you wish to make is greatly appreciated! If you'd like to make fanart, make sure to credit me for the story and post it in the comments! I would love to see what you guys can make of my silly little story! Love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't say how often this will be updated by SmellsLikeMettaton and/or me, but the chapters will be posted on both of our accounts so you won't have to worry about switching back and forth for chapters! I hope you guys have a wonderful morning/evening/night! Goodbye, my wonderful kittens! <3 P.S. Concept art will be up soon!


End file.
